Funds are requested for a Macromolecular Synthesis Facility comprised on an Applied Biosystems oligonucleotide synthesizer (model 3808-02), an Applied Biosystems peptide synthesizer model 430A) and support equipment, to be shared by a group of 14 PHS supported investigators engaged in 24 projects at Duke University Medical Center. The availability of this synthesis facility will enhance basic and clinical investigation in a wide range of disciplines including: signal transduction (adenosine receptors, chemotactic receptors, pancreatic polypeptides, T-cell activation, protein kinase C), cell differentiation (T-cell maturation, myeloid leukemia differentiation, production of interleukins, colony stimulating factors and matrix proteins), virology (antibody production to HTLV, types I, II and III, receptor for HTLV III, determinants of permissive versus non-permissive CMV infection), metabolism (errors of purine metabolism, regulation of AMP deaminase, regulation of cysteine biosynthesis) and gene regulation (oncogenes, mitochondrial genes, anti-sense RNA, globin, cardiac and skeletal muscle growth factors and enzymes and lung repair). Oligonucleotides will be required primarily for in situ hybridization histochemistry and sequencing. Synthetic peptides will be used for specific antibody production and identification of functional domains in receptors, enzymes and matrix proteins. The major users group estimates that it will use the Macromolecular Synthesis Facility to its full capacity.